Cactus Canyon
Cactus Canyon is a mode in Gardens & Graveyards in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It was added in the Zomboss Down update on April 15th, 2014. The map is a canyon leading into a golf course. In this map, It starts off from the crash site of the zombies' aircraft, moving out of the canyon to a trailer park, then going up to a neighborhood, with a road leading down into a resort, finally leading to the golf course. How to win *As the plants, defend each garden, and if it gets far enough, do not let the zombies bomb the golf course. *As the zombies, capture each garden, and push a giant golf ball bomb into the 18th hole. Strategy Crash Site Team Plants strategies *Try to defend the crash site before the zombies will try to take it over. Remember to watch out for the Foot Soldiers and All-Stars as they will try to use their ZPGs, Zombie Stink Clouds, Rocket Jumps, Multi-Rockets, Super Stink Clouds, Rocket Leaps by the Foot Soldiers, Imp Punts, Sprint Tackles, Dummy Shields, Long Bombs, Ultra Tackles and Shield Decoys by the All-Stars. Team Zombies strategies *Help your team capture the garden near the crash site, either as a Foot Soldier, Scientist, Engineer or All-Star. It is best to become a Foot Soldier as they can fly to the rooftops or an Engineer as they can build teleporters and Zombot Turrets. Beware of Peashooters throwing Chili Bean Bombs and Sombrero Bean Bombs, Sunflowers using Sunbeams and Solar Flare Beams, Chompers digging underground using Burrow and Sprint Burrow and Cacti deploying Potato Mines and Potato Nugget Mines. Trailer Park Team Plants strategies *If you failed to protect the crash site, next defend the trailer park this time. Keep an eye out for Scientists warping, Engineers riding on their Jackhammers, Foot Soldiers shooting pellets and rockets from afar and All-Stars unleashing Imp Punts and Long Bombs. Use Potted Plants, only if necessary. Try to eat the Foot Soldiers, Scientists, Engineers and All-Stars while they're attacking with the Chomper's Burrow or Sprint Burrow. Stop the other zombies from advancing by putting up Potato Mines, Potato Nugget Mines, Tallnut Battlements and Iron Maidens if Cactus, destroy a group of zombies with the Chili Bean Bomb and Sombrero Bean Bomb if Peashooter and put up Heal Flowers and heal nearby teammates with the Heal Beam and Rainbow Heal Beam if Sunflower. Team Zombies strategies *Dr. Zomboss will tell you and your team to capture the garden in the trailer park, so be ready. Let the other players either as Foot Soldiers, Scientists, Engineers and All-Stars to back you up when you're in trouble. Use some Spawnable Zombies, only if necessary. Quickly vanquish the enemy players and their Potted Plants, then capture the trailer park. Watch out for the Fire Pea, Ice Pea, Toxic Pea, Law Pea, Berry Shooter and Plasma Pea. Don't forget about the Cactus' variants as well. Suburbs Team Plants strategies *Put up more Potted Plants to deal with the summoned zombies and the enemy players. Remember to go to somewhere safe and shoot at someone when he/she is about to attack the garden. IMPORTANT: Always save your Potted Plants for the other game modes. Team Zombies strategies *As for the Foot Soldiers, use the Rocket Jump or Rocket Leap to reach the higher parts of the battlefield, especially on rooftops, on top of vehicles and cliff sides. Use your primary weapon, the ZPG and the Multi-Rocket. As for the Scientists, warp behind the Potted Plants or the enemy team members and quickly shoot them down. Don't forget to put healing stations such as the Zombie Heal Station, Armored Heal Station, Cheetah Heal Station and Zomboss Heal Station dropped by Dr. Zomboss when someone is playing Boss Mode in team Zombies. As for the Engineers, build a teleporter and Zombot Turrets scattered throughout the area. As for the All-Stars, charge at the plants with the Sprint Tackle and Ultra Tackle, protect yourself and your allies with the Dummy Shield and Shield Decoy then destroy an area of plants with the Imp Punt and Long Bomb. Resort Team Plants strategies *Use the Potted Plants to any pots available anywhere in the area. Place Spikeweeds, Spiky Spikeweeds etc. Just keep defending the garden until time runs out or until the zombies capture it. Team Zombies strategies *Summon some zombies such as the Flag Zombie to get a speed boost and stronger zombies such as the Coffin Zombie, Outhouse Zombie and Barrel Pirate. Golf Course Team Plants strategies *In the final part of the map, protect the 18th hole of the golf course and don't let the zombies destroy the golf course. Plants with splash damage, such as peashooters, are good. Also use normal/sombrero chilli bean bombs. Team Zombies strategies *Shoot down the Golf Ball Bomb from the roof of the Golf Club and push it towards the 18th hole. When the bomb reached a checkpoint, the time will be extended, giving you and your team some more time to reach the 18th hole. Ending Plants The Golf Ball Bomb will explode killing all plants and zombies in its radius, but not reaching the 18th hole. Zombies The Golf Ball Bomb falls down into the 18th hole and explodes in the process, causing a giant statue of a Cactus to fall down. Trivia *There is a bonus which is obtained when you push the Golf-Bomb into the 18th hole, called Hole In One. * Players can see a Chomper-like dinosaur fossil somewhere in the crash site which probably belongs to the Archaeologist. * Somewhere in the Resort area, if the player look up to the sky, he/she will see a constellation that forms Crazy Dave's head. * The final section of Cactus Canyon is similar to Team Fortress 2's Payload mode. ** After this map was released, Valve introduced Beta Maps, one of which was a Payload map, titled Cactus Canyon. * This is the first map to be named after a plant. The second is Wall-nut Hills. *The giant statue of a Cactus holds up a sign that says "Quiet!". *The word on the golf ball bomb reads "Zomballz". *This is one of the two maps that are related to golfing, the other is Crash Course. *If a plant, drone, or zombie falls into the final hole, they will lose all their health and respawn. *Even that this is the eighteenth golf hole, the other seventeen holes are not on the map. Gallery Pvz5.PNG|Cactus Canyon Night Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Modes